Fanfiction Slughterfest
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: Come to the most gruesome fight on FanFiction! Where we pit two popular characters against each other- In a Battle to the death! Only one can be champion! Who will it be! More Episodes coming soon!
**HELLO! ONE AND ALL! AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF..**

 **FANFICTION SLAUGHTERFEST!**

Daft: "Hello! I'm Daft!"

Cyfer: "And I'm Cyfer!"put them in a battle- to the death!"

Both: "And welcome to **Fanfiction Slaughterfest**!"  
Cyfer: "Yes! Where we pair up two of the best that both Pop Culture or Fanfiction has to offer and  
Daft: "In the end of each fight, only one will emerge victorious!"  
Cyfer: "And after Five glorious matchups, those winners will be put in a Battle Royale, which only one can win."  
Daft: "The winner of each of the two Battle Royales will continue to the Slaughterdome, where we will hold the ultimate matchup, to crown this year's Slaughterfest Champion!"

Cyfer: "This means that while each _individual_ matchup is even, the Battle Royales and Slaughterdome fights will _**NOT!**_ "

Daft: "Which leads us to our very first matchup: Rash, from the beloved Battletoads video games, Versus-"  
Cyfer: "Michelangelo, from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

Daft: "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome these two ferocious muties into the arena!"  
*Cheers and Applause as The Battletoads Theme plays upon the entrance of Rash*

Daft: "I dig the glasses!"

*Cheers and Applause as The TMNT theme plays upon the entrance of Michelangelo*

Cyfer: "Are those…..pizza sauce stains on his shell?"

Daft: "Either that, or blood."

Daft: "Now, before we begin, Fanfiction Slaughterfest was inspired by Adamsebastian99's Death Battle series. We obtained his permission to host our own version of the event, here on Minecraftpsyco99's Profile."  
Cyfer: "Be sure to check him out, at time of writing he just finished up Season One of Death Battle, and we may or may not do a Crossover Episode for his Season Two…*Wink*Wink*"

Daft: "Stats time!"

Cyfer: "Oh! Yeah! I almost forgot!"

Cyfer: Rash, whose real name is David Shar, stands 6.3 Ft tall, weighs 182 lbs, was born on July, 26th 1981, and is colored toad green.

Daft: His moves include: Ball n' Chain: Rash delivers a leg sweep(or a kick) in which his foot turns into a spiked ball, Spiked Boot Thrust: the battletoad charges towards his enemy, turns his foot into a giant boot with spiked floor and kicks his enemy right in his face/chest, Flying Battleaxe: A jump kick in which Rash's foot turns into a giant axe, Side Arm Slice: where he gives a sidearm punch with his giant fist extended Steel Claw Strike: he turns his hands into steel claws and the proceeds to jam them on the face of a downed enemy and Springin' Stamp: Rash turns his legs into springs.

Cyfer: To describe Rash in a single sentence he is Super cool, flamboyant, and naive to little things, a true super egomaniac and a narcissistic bad toad.

Cyfer: Now the rating…

*Drum Roll*

Cyfer: 8!

Daft: Now on to Michelangelo!

Daft: Mutated from a turtle to a mutant turtle by the mysterious "Ooze", Mikey had been trained in the art of Karate? Wait… is it Kung Fu?

Cyfer: He's a Ninja, okay?  
Daft: Yea, let's just go with that then.

Daft: Anyhoo, he specializes in Nunchucks which he can swing around violently and bludgeon somebody to death with!

Cyfer: Yay! Death is fun!

Daft: It sure is, which is why I give this fighter a rating of….

*Drum Roll*

Daft: 7!

Cyfer: Alright! Let's get this fight, underway!  
Daft: Fighters, take your positions,

Cyfer: 3!

Daft: 2!

Cyfer: 1!

Cyfer and Daft: FIGHT!

Daft: And, Rash gets his first hit in, with a Lightning quick backflip and punch to th-

Cyfer: OH! But Mikey comes through with that Nunchuck attack!  
Daft: Look at how fast that Nunchuck is going!

Cyfer: Wait! Did! Rash just took Mikey's Nunchucks and tore them apart!  
Daft: What an amazing move by Rash!  
Cyfer: It looks like Rash wants Mikey to take him on without weapons, just with Skill!  
Daft: OOOOH! That looked like it hurt!  
Cyfer: Rash wasn't fast enough to dodge ol' Mikey's kick...Wait! Is Rash bleeding?  
Daft: People! Mikey has drawn first blood!  
Cyfer: It looks like Mikey's picked up the remants of his Nunchu- OH!

Daft: Mikey just put his Nunchuck remains straight through Rash!  
Cyfer: This doesn't look good for Rash….

Daft: Can he continue?  
Cyfer: OH! And Mikey's ended it! With a kick to the ribs! Driving the wood even deeper into Rash's body! It's OVER!

Daft: And so Mikey is the first to continue on to our first Battle Royale!  
Cyfer: Yep! Be sure to come next episode for another bloodbath of epic proportions on

Daft & Cyfer: FANFICTION SLAUGHTER FEST!

 **Special Thanks to: Adamsebastian99**


End file.
